


To be inside you

by Sweatie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental illness used as an insult, Supernatural content, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatie/pseuds/Sweatie
Summary: Miyuki doesn't ask his reflection's name, but that doesn't make it go away.





	To be inside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_You should know by now I'm not going away,_ Kazuya's reflection says, leaning against the frame and pressing its forehead against the glass.

"Fuck off," Kazuya snaps. He's tried covering the mirror, but then his reflection just talks to him in increasingly ridulous reflections, like the face of his watch as it catches the light, or the metal of the doorknob.

 _Miyucchi~_ his reflection says, no doubt taking delight in his wince, _If you're not going to do your homework you should at least play with me._

Kazyua snorts. "What kind of loser plays games with his reflection?"

_The kind whose reflection is as cute as I am!_

Kazuya frowns at his phone. That is something that's been bothering him. His reflection no longer looks like him. 

_It's because Miyucchi is a sad, sad fuck who doesn't even want to look himself in the eye,_ his reflection explains as if it's explaining something simple to a child. Kazuya grits his teeth. He doesn't know whether his reflection knows what he's thinking, or can simply read him that well, but it's probably right on that one. If his reflection didn't have the same kind of curves that he has himself, he'd think it reflected his desires.

 _You'll have to think about it sooner or later,_ his reflection says.

"Shut _up!_ " he snaps, loud enough that his dorm neighbour can probably hear.

 _No_ , his reflection says. _Miyucchi is sick and sad and loooooonely enough to make me, so he's going to have to deal with that._

His reflection stays silent for a few blessed seconds. But they don't last.

 _You know,_ his reflection begins conversationally, and Kazuya knows that means it's about to say something that will sting like acid, _I hear you fucking me in your dreams._

Kazuya's grip tightens on nothing. If the shit wasn't a reflection he'd kill it.

 _That one last week was interesting, it sounded like you thought you had a—_ Kazuya scrapes his chair back over the word. His reflection dissolves into laughter. _I'd love to have you inside me, Miyucchi. Even your fingers would feel so good, I'd come so hard with you fucking me._

His reflection is toying with the hem of its shirt, and Kazuya tries not to see as it slips a hand under it, and up, to cup its breast and begin to massage. It does this sometimes. It says it's a boy, like him, but it never binds, and wears skirts as often as anything else. Kazuya supposes reflections don't have much use for dysphoria.

 _You could,_ it says, pushing its skirt out of the way and slipping its hand into its tights, which somehow have "Seidou" printed down the sides, get me going with your hand, then pull out to pull out your cock — you know, it clarifies, _the one you don't have — and slick yourself up just from what's between my legs._ It sighs, like it's pleased with how its fantasy is playing out. _You could part me open and fill me up. Hit my sweet spot every time — because you know where it is, don't you Miyucchi~?_

Kazuya's jaw hurts from how hard he's clenching his teeth.

His reflection sighs, and extracts its hand from inside itself. _But we can't have that, can we? Because you—_

"Because _you're_ not fucking real?" he snaps over it.

It sniffs, and rolls over so it's sitting up on its elbows. _Of course not, Miyucchi. It's **because** ~ you don't have a— _

He cuts it off with a crash. His chair shatters the mirror. 

It doesn't shut up. 

It laughs and laughs and laughs. 

_Now, Miyucchi,_ it says, from the reflection in his glasses, _How ever are you going to clean that up without anyone realising you're insane?_


End file.
